The Prophecy of the Imortals
by wendee song
Summary: The prophecy says the rift will open when the two immortals meet, and only one can close it.
1. chapter 1

A/N: So, this is an epic that I'd had brewing in my head for a few months. Please be kind as it could be awhile between updates. The whole story hasn't come to fruition. I know how I want to start it, I know the middle reveal, and I know the end, but the body is still murky. Also, please keep in mind the 'wibbly- wobbly, timey- whimey' principle of Doctor Who. I've tried to keep this as much to cannon as I can to make it work.

SETTING: All over the place. Starts in 1960's Midwest America but after River Song has married 11

DISCLAIMER: I own none of the BBC characters. I'm only borrowing their likeness. I do own Wednee Song (not me even though that's my author name). Yes, it is misspelled. This will make sense once the story gets moving.

SUMMARY: Can't summarize to much without giving away the story. Just know it involves 10, 11, River Song, Daleks, Jack Harness (with a slight Torchwood crossover)

DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW

The rain pounded down on her head, but the heavily pregnant red head kept moving towards the Abbey. She had to get there, for the sake of her child. She looked down at her vortex manipulator to see how much time she had before her Doctor caught up to them. He could never know. If he knew, the prophecy may come to pass. No, she was not going to let that happen.

As she approached the Abbey, she slipped climbing up the wet stairs. As she fell to her knee, a nun rushed out to help her. "Oh, my child. You shouldn't be it in this weather. Here, let me help you in." The nun grabbed her hand and lead her inside.

Upon entering the building, the Mother Supprior greated them. She made eye contact with the pregnant woman and nodded. " Your coming was foretold to us. We are to keep you here until you deliver and then raise the child in secrecy."

"Well you won't have to wait long," the woman groaned through clenched teeth. "This baby is coming now, very and now a moment to soon," she exclaimed looking at the manipulator. Only a few minutes.

"Come this way my child," the Mother Supprior said. She led the woman down a short hallway to a room with a bed; a wash basin already in place. "My sister here will be able to help with the birthing process. I will leave you in peace." With that, she left, closing the door behind her.

Two minutes later, the sister came out of the room swaddling a little baby. "It's a girl," she announced. Already knowing this, the Mother Supprior nodded her acknowledgement indicating the baby should be taken to the nursery.

A moment later, the red headed woman slowly stepped out of the room.

"You should not be up my child."

"Tell that to him when he arrives." As if on cue, the sound of the TARDIS materialising could be heard outside.

"You will keep her safe?"

"Of course my child," Mother Supprior replied. "But why should we call her?"

The red headed woman had the door open. She stopped and looked back at the faithful nun. "DeeDee."

"DeeDee ma'am?"

"Yes," said the woman with a devilish grin, "short for Doctor's Daughter." With that she left through the door, not turning back.

The door to the TARDIS opened and the Doctor [11] stuck his head out. "The you are." he smiled.

"Hello sweetie," replied River Song.


	2. Chapter 2

_approx. 30 years_ _later_

Dee drove her car down the old familiar road. She needed answers. She knew she was different but didn't know why. She tapped her finger on the steering wheel of her silver Ford Mustang contemplating what she knew. She was super intelligent, had extreme healing abilities, didn't really age, and, oh yeah, was ginger. She grimaced at that one looking in her rear view mirror, her ponytail flapping in the breeze. It wasn't that she's didn't appreciate the color, but ugh.

Dee pulled her car up in front of the Abbey she use to call home. It had been years since she was here, but didn't know where else to go for answers. She got out of her car and strode to the door, knocking loudly.

A kindly nun answered the door. "May I help you?" she nods.

"Umm, yes. I was looking for Sister Mary? Sorry, Mother Suppiror.

The nun looks back at Dee will a slight sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry child. Mother Mary passed away almost 10 years ago now."

Dee's face fell. How was she going to find out now? "Did she leave any notes behind?"

"What is the regarding my dear? Who are you?"

"I was told to come here if I ever had any questions. I'm DeeDee."

The opposing nun straightened up, the smile failing feel her face. "The time of the prophecy has started. Come. Follow me"

Surprised, Dee followed after the nun. She entered the main hall of the Abbey, shuddering at the sight of the Cross. This cross looked strange though. There was no top. It more appeared as a 'T'.

"Sister," Dee asked, "what sect are you?"

"We are the Little Sisters of the Wood," the nun replied.

As they approached a room, Dee finally tore her eyes away to the current situation.

As the entered, the nun walked towards an old oak nightstand. Opening the drawer she said, "Your mother left this in the room in the night she delivered. She placed it here with a note, expecting you to come some day." The nun handed over the strap.

Dee took it, holding it up with a curious glance. "What is it?"

"We were hoping you would know. All that we can tell is it goes on the wrist."

Dee strapped it on looking it over. There were many buttons and levers, yet somehow it was so light. She shook her head in confusion and grabbed the letter.

 _My dearest daughter,_

 _I'm writing this knowing I will never see you. I can only hope that you have grown up to be a strong woman. Just know that I've always loved you._

 _Right. If you are reading this, then they time has come to fulfill your destiny. But this is my chance to stop it from even happening. I know you want to know who you are, but you can't. Your father is not of the world and I'm afraid you inherited his abilities._

 _But the prophecy says when the immoratals join, the rift will open. I can't allow that to happen. Please. Talk to the sisters and try can direct you to someone who may be able to help. Just remove the manipulator I left for you._

 _My dearest sweety,_

 _your mother, River_

Dee looked up at the nun with slight confusion. "She says you can direct me to someone who can help. And that you were protecting me as to not meet my father."

The nun nodded. She pulled out at an address from her robes. "This," she said planning it Dee's hands. "This is our parent office."

Dee looked down at the paper with the writing scribbled on it, a place in Cardiff, Wales. She looked up at the nun.

"Tell them, the Sisters of Torchwood have sent you."


End file.
